A Chance Encounter Changes Everything
by UchihaMadara2412
Summary: "Hinata. My name is Hinata Shouyou."Oikawa smirked this time and held out his hand to the Small spiker. "My name is Oikawa Tooru." Hinata took his hand wearily and shook it gently. "Why are you here, Oikawa-san?" Tooru smirked again, freaking Hinata out. "I'm here to invite you to the Aoba Johsai volleyball team."
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Encounter Changes Everything.

Chapter 1: The bitter taste of defeat... But Salvation is found in the West.

* * *

"Come on, Iwa-chan! Or we'll be late for my dear Tobio-chan's first match! I want to see how much he's grown since I left Kitagawa Daiichi." A tall brunette bound energetically up the steps, looking over his shoulder to his best friend and teammate, Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Shittykawa..."

Oikawa Tooru laughed and waited on the top step for his friend to catch up, walking at a more sedate pace through the corridors.

"I don't see why I have to come along with you, Oikawa. Time could be better spent training, we _do_ have matches coming up soon, you know."

"Shush, Iwa-chan. We're only staying for the first match anyway, then we can go back to Aoba Johsai."

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Fine." He grumbled.

Oikawa smiled smugly and skipped through the hallways, deftly avoiding collisions with the other people transversing though the corridor.

"Oh Oh! There he is!" Oikawa pointed down to the moody setter of the Kitagawa Daiichi team. The third year was shouting at his teammates apparently, pointing roughly and pushing his teammates into position. "Rude as ever... King of the Court indeed."

"Are they playing against Elementary Students? The opponents are so tiny." Iwaizumi leaned against the railing beside Oikawa, a program book in hand. He looked though it a second and raised his head up to meet Oikawa's curious gaze. "Yukigaoka Junior High."

"Never heard of them." Oikawa murmured. "Must be first timers." The whistle blew sharply and the game began with Kitagawa Daiichi serving.

The ball was received rather sloppily by the other team and it was rising in the air again, though the boy who received it was thrown back with the momentum. _'Amateurs, this is the first time they've played... Oh?'_ The setter was a novice as well, but he managed to get the ball up.

"Get it, Shou-chan!" The captain ran forward with a speed that surprised the two and set himself up for a jump. _'He's going to spike it? Someone that small can't jump high enough to do that–'_ Oikawa's thoughts were cut off by the little captain's jump

 _'He flew!_ Was all that he could think, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Though it was an impressive jump and a fierce looking spike, the little guy was shut off by the three man block that he was up against. He oh'd under his breath and watched as the boy's face fell. The teammate who set started to talk to the captain, probably apologizing. It's a hard feeling when a spiker gets blocked from one of your own sets, he would know as he was a setter himself. Soon they were cheery again with a few words from the captain, who had somehow managed to pull the team back from their woes.

After watching for a while, Oikawa had figured out that the only thing holding the Yukigaoka team together was the orange haired Chibi-chan, as he called the energetic little ball of sunshine. Even just watching a match he had grown a little fond of him.

After all, Oikawa was starkly reminded of himself when he looked at the boy.

Chibi-chan, like Oikawa, was not a genius like Tobio-chan. Chibi-chan had the look about him of a determined volleyball player who just hadn't got the right environment to flourish and be trained properly. Oikawa had Kitagawa Daiichi and Seijoh, but it seemed like Chibi-chan hadn't got the support Tooru himself had. Chibi-chan could be great, even on the level of himself and... Ushijima, he just needed the right training...

And a good setter of course.

Yukigaoka got demolished in both sets, with the score currently sitting at 22 for Kitagawa and 7 for Chibi-chan's team in the second set.

Though Kitagawa was winning, Oikawa and Iwaizumi could see the tensions were running high in their former team. Kageyama was becoming increasingly irate and was beginning to show some of his... Less desirable traits.

Where Chibi-chan was playing with his team, and bringing the best out of what he had, Tobio-chan was the opposite. Tobio-chan was playing by himself and had seemed to have forgotten that there were six players on the court, not just one.

Chibi-chan went up to spike again, and was once more shot down by the opposition. The team reassured the small boy and they got back into formation. The game resumed and Oikawa was witness to one of Kageyama's 'King' tosses, a toss that no one could spike. Oikawa grit his teeth at the sight of the toss, it was the height of Tobio-chan's genius that he was able to toss that.

"Move faster!" Tobio-chan roared, his voice heard even in the stands. Kunimi and Kindaichi said something to the genius setter, which seemed to set him off again. "Then how long are you two going to wait until you get serious about it?! The finals?!"

The captain said a few short words and calmed Tobio down, bringing the focus back to the match.

Number 10, a new player, served a normal serve, sending it straight to the weakest receiver among Yukigaoka. The ball bounced over his shoulder and headed for the outside of the court, a service ace. "Not yet!" Tobio-chan roared again, seeing as Oikawa did. Chibi-chan was running after the ball.

A botched flying receive and a hard collision with the wall later, Kitagawa Daiichi was at the match point. Chibi-chan and number 3 were talking to each other, luckily Oikawa was positioned right above them, so he could hear what they were talking about.

Chibi-chan groaned from his upside down position on the ground and 3 was stuttering with his words.

"I-I'm sorry. That was my fault." Chibi-chan got up and stood a little warily, the orange haired boy swaying slightly as he got up too fast.

"Sorry, I'll get the next one." Chibi-chan assured 3.

"Um... C-captain?" Number three looked to the side bashfully and avoided Chibi-chan's startled gaze. "It, um, It would be really bad if you got hurt... And to be blunt, we aren't going to win this game. So why are you, um... Going so far to...?"

"Huh?!" Chibi-chan exclaimed. "Umm... Well... I dunno. It's just..." Oikawa leaned forward eagerly and the sudden silence of the court and the audience made the words carry further than they would of originally.

"We haven't lost yet, right?"

Oikawa shivered at the sheer intensity of those five words and his fondness for the Chibi-chan grew into something, something more than what it should be.

He wanted the little one. He wanted to keep him to himself, to train him in all he knew, to hear the words 'Tooru-senpai' come from those lips, for the Chibi-chan to only look to _him_ when something went wrong, to spike only _his_ tosses. The Chibi-chan would be _Oikawa's_. His brown eyes narrowed and focused on the little captain with a look that Iwaizumi had never seen before.

To be honest with himself, Iwaizumi was scared.

Oikawa focused back on the match where ... Shou-chan was it?... Was going up for a spike. And _god_ was Tobio-chan's face torn in such beautiful irritation and angst, Oikawa smirked darkly and his eyes gleamed. Shou-chan, for that was what he would call him now, Had jumped up again to spike...

And scored a wipe.

"Tipped it! Cover!"

Kunimi didn't look at all that bothered about getting the ball back in the air, and so it fell to the ground.

"Chase it down!" Tobio-chan roared again. Really, he should be working on that temper of his. Tobio's dark mood descended on the Kitagawa side of the court and a muttered something from Kunimi set Tobio-chan off _again?_

"The game isn't over yet! Quit slacking off!" A few muttered words and Kageyama was screaming back, "That last point wasn't a miracle! It was taken." Tobio-chan turned round and pointed roughly at Shou-chan's retreating back. "He!... Stole!... A point!... From us!"

Oikawa was inclined to agree, as much as he hated to do so. Shou-chan, though it was probably luck of chance, managed to score a point. Though there was no chance of winning with the team he had, little Shou-chan was still trying his best to stay on the court.

"Good serve!" One of the nearby girls shouted. "Good luck, Shorty!" The serve was saved before it hit the ground and it flew back over the net as a free ball. But unluckily for Yukigaoka... The toss was messed up.

Yet Shou-chan ran for it. Ran for it like the hounds of hell were dogging his feet. Then, as fast as he could blink, Shou-chan was on the other side of the court, having jumped off his back leg, and slamming down that spike. His body was still tumbling through the air and landed with a crash of water bottles and towels.

"Shou-chan! Are you OK?!"

The Ref blew his whistle and held his hands up for an out of bounds.

The game was over.

Shou-chan was still standing where he was, seemingly out of it, as he stared in shock at the floor. Oikawa watched as Tobio-chan gritted his teeth and glared at the captain of Yukigaoka. The blue haired boy spin round, grabbed the net and roared in Shou-chan's face.

"You! What the heck have you been doing the last three years?!" Number 5 got enraged and attempted to lunge for Tobio-chan but 6 held him back.

"Oikawa." Tooru spun round and 'geeeh'd' at the sight of his coach.

"When did you get here?" He asked, pointing at the sitting form of Nobuteru.

"I was here from the start," the man dourly responded. "You two were the ones that came after me. It's your fault for not noticing me."

Oikawa laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, looking down to the floor nervously. "Sorry." He murmured.

"It is no matter." Sensei waved him off, "It's good to get an eye of next year's competition as well. Kageyama Tobio refused our offer to come to Aoba Johsai, staying that he was applying for Shiratorizawa. But we got a few from Kitagawa Daiichi."

"Coach..."

"Oikawa." Nobuteru cut him off. "How much practice did the doctor say you could do after your knee flared up last month?"

Oikawa looked up confused. "Four days a week. Why?"

The head coach of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team looked at Oikawa with a hesitant look, as if he was stuck between two decisions. "That captain of Yukigaoka. He interested you, didn't he?"

Oikawa's eyes widened and he glanced at Iwaizumi, seeing the same look on his face. "...Coach?"

"You have Eight months, Oikawa. Get that captain good enough to be a starter on next year's team and convince him to come to Aoba Johsai. I trust you enough to handle this task. Potential such as that captain's will go to waste if this opportunity slips through our fingers. I shudder to think of what his peak could be, aimed against us. We still have our 3rd year setter so you can have a break for some of the matches."

Oikawa smirked and bowed towards his coach. "Thank you very much for this opportunity!" Then he ran off to the doors, a happy skip to his step.

"Was that wise?" Iwaizumi asked, his lips pursing in thought.

Nobuteru turned back around and faced Iwaizumi, his hands coming up to massage his temples. "I don't know." He admitted. "This could end with Yukigaoka's Captain joining us and reaching the peak of his potential...or it could result in a disaster. It's all up to Oikawa now."

* * *

"Then someday I'm gonna beat you! And I'm going to be the one who gets to stay on the court longer than anyone else!" Eh, Shou-chan?

"Only the winners get to stay on the court. Only the best." Tch, of course. Tobio-chan. "If you want to win, then get stronger! Get better!" Oikawa got up to the top of the steps and saw Tobio-chan stalking away, his feet smacking against the ground as his walk progressed into a run to try and catch up with the rest of his team.

Oikawa blinked and looked down to where Sho-chan stood, his hands clenched at his sides. He narrowed his eyes and came up with a plan to begin convincing the young captain to join his team.

"Yukigaoka's Captain!"

The orange haired boy whirled round and locked his honey brown eyes on Tooru, widening when he caught sight of the uniform he was wearing. Oikawa held back a smug smirk when the boy visibly freaked out at the sight of him.

"Eh? Who're you?!" Chibi-chan pointed to him rudely.

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself?" Oikawa drawled, his arms crossing against his chest. Chibi-chan's eyes narrowed and a cute pout appeared on his lips.

"Hinata. My name is Hinata Shouyou."

Oikawa smirked this time and held out his hand to the Small spiker. "My name is Oikawa Tooru." Hinata took his hand wearily and shook it gently.

"Why are you here, Oikawa-san?" Tooru smirked again, freaking Hinata out.

"I'm here to invite you to the Aoba Johsai volleyball team."

* * *

So, what do you think? I was a little weary when I wrote this as I didn't know if it would be that accepted as it's my first Haikyuu fic, but here we go. Let me know what you think.

\- Madara.


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance Encounter Changes Everything

Chapter 2: A decision, Introductions and Training

* * *

 _'Eh?'_

Wide honey coloured eyes locked with chocolate as Hinata tried to process Oikawa Tooru's words.

 _'I'm here to invite you to the Aoba Johsai volleyball team? Aoba Johsai, Aoba Johsai, Aoba Johsai... Where have I heard of that team before?'_ Hinata sat down on the steps where he stood and narrowed his eyes in thought, not noticing Oikawa's confused gaze.

 _'Aoba Johsai... Sei..jou..Seijou...'_ Hinata's mind blanked out for a moment before jumping into overdrive. "Seijou!" He exclaimed, jumping up and pointing at Oikawa. "You're Seijou's Oikawa Tooru?! One of the best setters in the Prefecture?!"

Oikawa laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his hair in embarrassment, though there was a smug smile on his face. "The one and only." The older teen held up a peace sign.

Hinata's eyes widened and he took a few steps back, glancing around and catching sight of Izumi and Kōji, who were waving him over. Glancing back at Oikawa, Hinata ran over to his friends and they quickly grabbed him and dragged him away a bit, allowing them some privacy.

"Shou-chan! We heard what Oikawa-san said, this is amazing!" Kōji grabbed him by the shoulders and shook them roughly in his excitement. "This is your chance to get better with a proper team!"

"I don't know." Hinata murmured. "My heart was set on Karasuno, that's where the Little Giant played you know? I wanted to go to Karasuno and become the next Little Giant."

Izumi smiled and lay his hand on Hinata's shoulder, pushing Kōji's hand away as he did. "Do what you think is best, Shou-chan, We'll be with you all the way. Though try and listen to Oikawa-san's side first before making any decisions. Who knows, maybe Kōji is right for once–"

"Oi!"

Izumi ignored Kōji's indignant shout and continued talking to Hinata in a low whisper. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Shou-chan. I may be in the Basketball team, but even I have heard of Oikawa Tooru and his team, Aoba Johsai, or Seijou. They are among the top four teams in the prefecture, and only one team has been able to beat them and that's Shiratorizawa."

Hinata looked up at his friend and blinked surprisedly. "Seriously? They're better than Karasuno?"

Izumi nodded and glanced over to Oikawa, who was looking up at the orange tinted sky. "It's up to you, Hinata." Izumi patted his shoulder and walked away, dragging a reluctant Kōji with him.

Hinata gulped and made his way cautiously back to Oikawa, who was looking over to his approaching form. Hinata stopped a few feet away from the tall setter and held up his chin stubbornly.

"So? What's your answer?" Oikawa asked, his head tilted to the side innocently.

Hinata huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, hating his short stature once again as he had to look up to see Oikawa's face. He muttered something under his breath and looked to the side.

"What was that, Hinata-kun? I couldn't hear what you were saying." Oikawa stepped forward and _loomed_ over him, making Hinata shiver.

"I... I was originally going to apply for Karasuno. When I was younger I saw a match, Karasuno at the Nationals. The Little Giant was playing, I..." Hinata stuttered and looked away shyly. "...I felt so amazed that someone so _small_ could be so good at _volleyball,_ a game for _tall_ people. He kept scoring and scoring... I wanted to be able to do that one day, so I applied for the volleyball team in Junior high, but..."

"But?" Oikawa asked, stepping forward and pulling Shouyou into a seat on the steps.

Hinata laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh, but a sad one.

"I was the only member. Over the years it had declined into a mere _appreciation club,_ not even a _team._ I got told that I could join another club... Or the _girls_ team." Hinata shuddered at the words, making Oikawa chuckle.

Shouyou looked up at the teen sitting next to him and gave a small smile. "I decided to run the club myself. I would practice everywhere I could: the corner of the gym, the corner of the field... And even the hallways inside. The Little Giant was my goal. I managed to get enough players to play this year, but they had only played a little and my other two friends played Basketball and Soccer, they didn't even know the rules of Volleyball!"

Hinata paused and stayed silent a for a while, smiling gratefully at Oikawa when he offered a drink of water. Taking a big gulp, Hinata's dry throat was soothed and he was up for talking again.

"Today was my first ever match. I was so excited, and I had plans to stay on the court the longest... But..."

"Kitagawa Daiichi happened." Oikawa murmured.

"Yes, Kitagawa Daiichi happened." Hinata agreed. "They steamrolled us without an effort, and the only points we got were off their own mistakes! My wipe was a lucky shot, and that last spike was doomed to fail from the start. If only–" Hinata gave out a small sob and wiped the beginnings of tears from his eyes. "If it was only a few inches to the left I could've got it!" Hinata tore at his a hair with his hands. "I could've stayed on the court longer!"

* * *

Oikawa narrowed his eyes and looked at the small captain, seeing that the opportunity to get the boy was now.

"Karasuno..." He started, drawing Hinata-kun's attention. "Are not like they were three years ago. They have fallen, they have no skilled players and are often defeated in the first matches of Inter-High and the Spring Cup... I should know." Oikawa added when Hinata-kun began to protest. "I have played, and will play, in both competitions. I have seen Karasuno fall again and again."

Hinata-kun looked down in thought, making a cute pout as he tried to think up an argument against Tooru's words.

"Even then, Karasuno's current players, they are not suited to one of your talents. They cannot give you the team and training you need. Karasuno don't even have a coach! They run the team on their own, not progressing beyond their mediocre skill. But Aoba Johsai can offer you all that you could need, Hinata!" Oikawa turned round and leant into Hinata's view, his brown eyes wide and a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Aoba Johsai can make you great, Hinata Shouyou! You don't need to be at Karasuno to continue the Little Giant's legacy. You could do that at Seijou."

"I don't know." Hinata whispered.

Oikawa stood up and held his hand out to Hinata, the setting sun silhouetting Oikawa's body.

"Become the Little Giant of Seijou, Hinata Shouyou. Become who you have the potential to be."

* * *

Shouyou looked up at the outstretched arm and then up to Oikawa's face, which was showing a gentle smile and closed eyes.

Thinking over what the older teen had said, Hinata couldn't find a wrong statement in Oikawa's words. He wasn't lying, but Hinata had just thought Karasuno was going through a rough patch, not as bad as Oikawa was insinuating. But, being forced to admit it, Hinata had to concur that todays Karasuno was no longer the one that he saw on that TV three years ago.

Being offered to join a team such as Seijou was an Honour that he had only dreamed of, never believing that it could possibly come true... But it had! And to prove it, Oikawa Tooru was standing in front of him, hand outstretched in partnership.

Hinata decided, in that brief moment, that he would take the opportunity that stood in front of him to grow stronger, to become the Little Giant and hopefully...

Go Pro.

"Hey Hey! Hinata-kun? You still with me?"

Blinking rapidly a few times Shouyou finally came back to his senses and acknowledged the hand waving in front of his face.

"Oh. Sorry, Oikawa-san! I spaced out for a moment there." Shouyou stood up and gave a quick bow in apology to the setter, then straightened up again, narrowing his eyes at the hand that was held out before him. His decision was set by Oikawa's next words:

"I can help you defeat Tobio-chan, Hinata-kun. I can make you strong enough to make that arrogant _king_ helpless before you."

Shouyou licked his lips quickly at the thought, reaching out slowly with his own hand. Scoffing at himself internally, he grabbed the hand and shook it. Unknowingly sealing his fate and closing off doors that were previously open to him.

Although, new doors were opened with that sacrifice, doors that could lead him to greatness if he tried.

"I accept your invitation, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa blinked, then his face lit up in a smug smile. "Call me Oikawa-senpai, Oikawa-san makes me feel like an old man."

Hinata laughed at the joke and he gave a smile of his own. "OK, Oikawa-senpai!"

* * *

 **A few days later**

* * *

"Shou-chan..."

Shouyou stood next to... Oikawa-senpai, it still felt weird to call him that!, nervously as he looked to his mother.

"I'm so proud of you!" Next thing he knew, he was getting swept up in a rib-crushing hug and being swung about like a doll.

"M-mom, my ribs... My Ribs!" Mercifully he was let down and relief was given to his poor ribs, a few taps made sure that nothing was broken and it would probably be a little tender for a few minutes.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and held him out in front of her, eyeing him with a penetrating gaze. She glanced up to Oikawa, who was watching with barely hidden amusement. "I'll be happy to pay for his tuition of course, we have plenty of money." She looked back to Hinata who looked happy at her acceptance of his choice. "Though I knew you had your heart set on Karasuno, I don't mind you changing this early in the year, as we've still got a few months yet. But..." Mom got an ominous look about her, making Shouyou and Oikawa shiver.

"You better get good grades if I'm paying for you to go to private school, Shou-chan!"

Shouyou straightened up with a saluted his mother. "Aye aye!"

Oikawa stepped forward and bowed ninty degrees towards Shouyou's mother. "Do not worry, Hinata-san. It is my duty as a Senpai to ensure that Shouyou-kun keeps up with his studies as well as progressing with his volleyball."

Hinata Haruna smiled at the polite boy and ruffled the soft brown locks. "I'm sure you will be able to handle my son, excitable ball of sunshine that he is, Oikawa-kun."

"I'll do my best." Oikawa straightened and gave a cheeky grin.

"Oi, Senpai!"

Mom laughed and shoo'd them out the house. "Play nice now boys!"

The two ran out the house laughing and skipping down the road, leaving a smiling Haruna standing by the door.

"They grow up so fast... My little boy got scouted by a big team! Better go tell Takeo-koi, he'd want to know about this."

* * *

"I want you to get some decent skill before you meet the team." Oikawa-senpai started, stopping them in the middle of his court.

Senpai had his _own volleyball court_ in the backyard!

"Like what?" Shouyou asked.

Oikawa shrugged. "You know, basic stuff. To build your foundations. Basic conditioning, then Spiking, Receiving, Blocking, Setting–"

"Setting?" Shouyou cut in, his orange eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would I have to know how to set? I'm a spiker, not a Setter."

Oikawa, instead of being annoyed at being interrupted, merely smiled and ruffled Hinata's bird nest of hair. "You don't need to be a setter to know how to set. Our Libero Watachi, for example, knows how to set and you know that they can only receive."

"Amazing!" Shouyou almost burst with excitement, a libero tossing? That sounded so cool! Looking down at the ground, he swore to himself that he would be the best player he could be...

Even if he had to... _study_ and learn to be a setter as well as being a Spiker.

* * *

 **And that's us for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks to those who followed in the first chapter, it was amazing seeing those emails saying that people were following my story...**

 **The reviews were nice as well.**

 **Ah well, concerning that.**

 **Would any of you be opposed to this eventually becoming an Oikawa x Hinata fic? I mean, the romance won't be the main driving feature of the story (I have no idea how to write romance) but it would provide some filler chapters that aren't character development**

 **This story is about Shouyou's development as a character under the influence of Tooru and the Seijou team instead of Karasuno! Not romance**

 **Oh also, would you like shorter more frequent chapters or longer ones that take more time?**

 **Let me know!**

 **\- Madara.**


End file.
